1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable dismantling tool for annular member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many structures use the assembling of axle bearing to decrease friction, reduce noise and achieve other effects, so axle bearing is often used in a mechanical structure.
The conventional way of assembling an axle bearing is to put the axle bearing in the part of a mechanical structure in which a user wants to assemble the axle bearing and use impact tools such as a hammer to impact so as to gradually push the axle bearing into the part the user wants to assemble; wherein the conventional axle bearing mounting tool is in fixed size, so when the user wants to assemble different sizes of axle bearings, the axle bearing mounting tool needs to be in the same size as the axle bearing. It is inconvenient for users to assemble the axle bearing.
In addition, some of the conventional axle bearing mounting tools are radially adjustable, for example, the axle bearing mounting tool disclosed in TWM355779 and TWM449226. However, in the axle bearing mounting tools disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, a plurality of corresponding grooves need to be disposed on a face of an adjusting member, a number of concave grooves equal to that of the corresponding grooves is disposed on a fixing member, each concave groove is formed with a movable member, and an end of the movable member is formed with a positioning rib extending into one of the corresponding grooves so as to rotate the adjusting member, to allow each movable member to move in the area reachable by the concave groove and further to change radial size. Because this kind of structure is complex and difficult to manufacture and each movable member is limited by the concave groove, radial expansion or contraction on a rotation direction cannot be carried out simultaneously. The way of adjusting the axle bearing mounting tool still needs to be improved.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.